soulcaliburfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Soulcalibur VI
Soulcalibur VI (jap. ソウルキャリバーVI, Sourukyaribaa Shikkusu) to siódma odsłona (wliczając pierwszą grę pt. Soul Blade/Soul Edge) serii bijatyk w pełnym 3D, której cechą charakterystyczną jest różnorodna broń biała wykorzystywana przez wojowników. Premiera gry miała miejsce 19 października 2018 roku na konsolach PS4, XB1 oraz dla komputerów PC na platformie Steam. Czas powstawania Pierwsze zarysy koncepcyjne tytułu powstały przed 2014 rokiem. Podobnie jak Tekken 7 Soulcalibur VI ''powstał na silniku Unreal 4. Według wydawcy Bandai-Namco tytuł miał skupić się głównie na elementach historii, którą opowiada. Według głównego projektanta Motohiro Okubo pierwotna, kodowa nazwa gry, w fazie wczesnego rozwoju brzmiała "Luxor", a sama rozgrywka z założenia miała być bardziej podobna do pierwszej części Soulcalibur. Postacie Powracające postacie 'Heishiro Mitsurugi' (御剣 平四郎, ''Mitsurugi Heishirō) jest weteranem serii Soul i pojawił się w każdej odsłonie cyklu. W tej części nosi zmodyfikowany kostium z pierwszej części Soulcalibur. Sophitia Alexandra (ソフィーティア・アレクサンドル, Sofītia Arekusandoru) to kolejna weteranka serii Soul, która pojawiła się we wszystkich częściach. tym razem również nosi zmodyfikowany kostium z pierwszej części Soulcalibur. Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea) to główny antagonista serii Soul. W grze pojawia się w poprawionej zbroi znanej z pierwszej części Soulcalibur. Ponownie okazuje się, że pod przyłbicą skrywa oblicze Siegfried'a, co można zaobserwować z chwilą gdy przeprowadzony zostaje na nim armor break. Chai Xianghua (チャイ・シャンファ, Chai Shanfa, Chinese: 柴香華 Pinyin: Chái Xiānghuà) powraca ze swoim chińskim mieczem po nieobecnści w Soulcalibur V. Jej wygląd inspirowany jest zarówno elementami jej oryginalnego stroju z pierwszej części Soulcalibur jaki późniejszymi występami w Soulcalibur III i IV. Kilik (キリク, Kiriku) ponownie pojawia się wyposażony w swój kij. Okazuje się, że tym razem cierpi na pewien rodzaj skażenia klątwą, która sprawia, że w trakcie Soul Charge ujawnia się jego demoniczna forma. Jego kostium to połączenie elementów strojów z poprzednich występów. Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (イザベラ・バレンタイン - アイヴィー, Izabera Barentain - Aivī) ponownie pojawia się dzierżąc swój wyjątkowy miecz. Tym razem jej wygląd wydaje się nieco młodszy a kostium to wariacja na temat stroju z pierwszej części Soulcalibur. Zasalamel (ザサラメール, Zasaramēru) wraca ze swoją kosą po nieobecności w Soulcalibur V w całkowicie nowym stroju. Tym razem okazuje się, że potrafi manipulować czasem i przyswoił część ruchów od Abyss. Siegfried Schtauffen (ジークフリート・シュタウフェン, Jīkufurīto Shutaufen) ponownie wraca do gry dzierżąc swój monstrualny, dwuręczny miecz. Tym razem jest młodszy a jego zbroja posiada elementy, które pierwotnie pojawiły się w pancerzu Nightmare'a. Taki (タキ, also written as 多喜) powraca po ostatnim występie w Soulcalibur IV. Jej kostium to mariaż jej strojów z poprzednich występów. Yoshimitsu (吉光) przodek jego obecnej inkarnacji z ery Tekken'a powraca z kompletnie nowym wyglądem, wciąż jednak przyodziany w maskę oni. Maxi (マキシ, also written as 真喜志) mistrz nunchaku powraca w zmodyfikowanym stroju z pierwszej części Soulcalibur. Talim (タリム, Tarimu) ponownie pojawia się uzbrojona w swoje charakterystyczne ostrza przypominające pałki tonfa oraz z atakami opartymi na magii wiatru. Jej strój to głównie połączenie głównych kostiumów z części II i IV oraz alternatywnego stroju z części III. Voldo (ヴォルド, Vorudo) zalicza ponowny występ uzbrojony w parę katarów, w nowym stroju charakterystycznym dla jego stylu. Astaroth (アスタロス, Asutarosu), golem będący zaciekłym worgiem Maxi'ego powraca dzierżąc swój ogromny topór. Jego wygląd to przemodelowany strój z pierwszej części Soulcalibur z dodanymi czerwonymi pęknięciami na skórze, głównie pleców, podobnie jak miało to miejsce w IV części. Seong Mi-na (ソン・ミナ, Son Mina, Hanja: 成美那, Hangul: 성미나) powraca ze swoją Naginata. Jej strój to przeprojektowany dodatkowy kostium z gry Soul Blade. Cervantes de León (セルバンテス・デ・レオン, Serubantesu de Reon) niesławny pirat z Siedmiu Mórz, bologiczny ojciec Ivy i pierwszy właściciel przeklętego Soul Edge, przemieniony swego czasu w widmo (poza częścią V) powraca ze swoimi charakterystycznymi mieczami, z których mniejszy, dzierżony w prawej ręce wyposażony jest w mechanizm pistoletowy. Poza swoim wyglądem, który jest mieszanką jego postaci z części od II do IV posiada teraz na całym, widmowym ciele specyficzne blizny, które są pozostałością po jego porażce z pierwszego występu i lśnia bladym światłem gdy jego postać jest doładowana za pomocą soul charge. Raphael Sorel (ラファエル・ソレル, Rafaeru Soreru) szlachetny szermierz, którego poznaliśmy w Soulcalibur II powraca w nowym stroju i w okularach. Po jego skażonej wampiryzmem aparycji z części od III do V nie pozostał żaden ślad. Inferno (インフェルノ, Inferuno) pierwotny antagonista serii, ucieleśnienie woli Soul Edge, powraca jako postać do odblokowania. Objawia się jako potworny, demoniczny szkielet ogarnięty płomieniami, którego ciosy to podrasowany styl jego marionetki - Nightmare'a. Nowe postacie Grøh (グロー, Gurō) to całkowicie nowy bohater, który jest częscią organizacji Aval. Jest mistrzem podwójnego miecza, a jego misja to ochrona świata przed skażonymi (ang. outsiders). Azwel (アズウェル, Azūeru) pojawia się jako ważna postać trybu Libra of Soul. Używa wielu przyzywanych, eterycznych broni, a jego ataki angażują moce magiczne i telekinezę. Gościnny występ Geralt z Rivii (リヴィアのゲラルト Rivia no Geraruto?) wiedźmin znany z prozy Andrzeja Sapkowskiego oraz gier z serii Wiedźmin firmy CD Projekt. Postacie DLC Powracające postacie Tira (ティラ, Tira) pojawia się jako pierwsza postać DLC z nowym wyglądem inspirowanym kostiumami z części III i V. Intryga Soulcalibur VI to restart serii opowiadający na nowo wydarzenia mające miejsce w latach 1583-1590 XVI w. Dodając nowe wątki i bohaterów generalnie modyfikuje opowieść ustalając nową chronologię wydarzeń. Gra ukazuje główną historię, która ponownie kręci się wokół konfliktu między przeklętym Soul Edge a duchowym Soul Calibur, jednocześnie rozwijając osobno poboczne wątki dla poszczególnych bohaterów. Mechanika gry Główne zasady sterowania Dodatkowe mechanizmy rozgrywki * Reversal Edge - 'jest to zaawansowany manewr, który po odpaleniu przyciskiem R1/RB czyli B+G pozwala praktycznie natychmiast, przez krótką chwilę (można ją wydłużyć trzymając przycisk) parować większość ciosów przeciwnika po czym następuje atak. Jeśli przeciwnik zostanie nim trafiony, czas na chwilę zwalnia i od tego momentu wojownicy uczestniczą w bardziej zaawansowanej odmianie gry w papier-nożyce-kamień. Do wyboru jest 8 opcji ruchu: 3 ataki - horyzontalny, wertykalny i kopniak oraz 5 opcji defensywnych: blok, uskok, kucnięcie, odskok i Guard Impact. * 'Armour break '- system wizualnego niszczenia pancerza, który wcześniej pojawił się w Soulcalibur IV i Soulcalibur V. Umożliwia pozbawienie przeciwnika różnych elementów zbroi/stroju, jak również w niektórych przypadkach ma wpływ na ułożenie włosów. * 'Lethal Hit '- zaawansowany system pozwalający na wyrzucenie niektórymi atakami przeciwnika w powietrze, przy spełnieniu odpowiednich warunków w momencie trafienia. * 'Guard Impact '- mechanizm odbijania ciosów znany z wcześniejszych odsłon serii, tym razem nie zużywający wskaźnika naładowania duszy (Soul Gauge). * 'Critical Edge '-' 'mechanizm wyprowadzania bardzo silnej kombinacji ciosów po naładowaniu wskaźnika Soul Gauge. Powraca w praktycznie nie zmienionej formie z Soulcalibur V. * 'Soul Charge '- mechanizm znany z Soulcalibur III, powraca w całkowicie przeprojektowanej formie. Tym razem pozwala na transformację poszczególnych postaci udostępniając im zupełnie nowe umiejętności i w niektórych przypadkach, zmieniony wygląd. * 'Umiejętności specyficzne dla poszczególnych bohaterów '- to kolejny nowy dodatek. Każda postać posiada unikatowe możliwości, które wyróżniają ją na tle całej reszty wojowników. Tryby gry * [[Soul Chronicle|'Soul Chronicle]] to nowy tryb historii, który opowiada wydarzenia z pierwszego Soulcalibur w głównej linii fabularnej oraz w odrębnych wątkach pobocznych przygotowanych dla poszczególnych postaci, wliczając w to gościnnie występującego Geralta z Rivii. * [[Libra of Soul|'Libra of Soul']] to odrębny tryb fabularny, dla stworzonej przez gracza unikatowej postaci, która wyrusza w podróż po świecie. Posiada pewne cechy gier RPG. * Tryb Battle: Arcade Mode, Versus, Training. * Tryb Create: Pozwalający na stworzenie własnego wojownika podobnie jak w Soulcalibur V, jednak tym razem pozwalając również na wybór rasy. Zapowiedziano pojawienie się kolejnych urozmaiceń. ** Po raz pierwszy umożliwiono nadanie tworzonej postaci stylu walki gościnnie występującego wojownika, którym jest wiedźmin Geralt. * [[Tryby Online|'Tryby Online']]: Mecz Rankingowy, Mecz Towarzyski, Rankingi i Replay'e. * Muzeum. Areny W grze mamy przyjemność toczyć pojedynki na 11 arenach: * Shrine of Eurydice: Cloud Sanctuary * Snow-capped Showdown * Kaer Morhen (arena powiązana z gościnnie występującym Geraltem z Rivii) * Ostrheinsburg Castle: Hall of the Chosen * Master Swordman's Cave: Azure Horizon * Indian Port: Impending Storm * Windswept Plains * Sunken Desert Ruins * Cursed Moonlit Woods * Kunpaetku Temple: Serpentine Banquet * Astral Chaos: Tide of the Damned Ciekawostki * Na Arenach wprowadzono system zmiany pór dnia wraz z każdą kolejną rundą. * To pierwsza gra serii, która została udostępniona na platformie PC. ** Jednocześnie to pierwsza gra serii przygotowana na ósmą generację konsol. * Jest to pierwsza gra serii, w której postacie nie posiadają alternatywnych kostiumów (można zmienić jedynie kolor stroju). Jednak dodatkowe stroje dla poszczególnych postaci można stworzyć w trybie kreacji. Galeria Logo Postacie Zrzuty ekranu Video